narutojinchurikiunleashedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha
Bio: Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha was born as a Leaf Village shinobi.His parents Tamikai Uchiha(mom)&Dotou Namikaze(dad) Where elite anbu's of The Anbu black ops and Roots Division.Kenzo was a Quite a skilled ninja in the academy.He befriended Kio hyuga,miharu uchiha,Ameryuri Akuma-raion,and Kozako Tamine.Doing this time Kenzo had a little crush on kio. He graduated at the age of 9, He was put on squad 45 with unknown shinobi.He became a chunnin at the age of 13.His Father taught him the Flying Thunder God and how to use a katana. Later on,His mother Taught him how to use his sharingan and How to awaken his chakra natures.Then a few years later he became a Sp.Jounin and A temp. Sannin to Ameryuri Akuma and Kio hyuga when Kozako Tamine disappeared from the leaf village.Later after his couple of years as a temp sannin.The First hokage, Exiled my family for charges betyraying the leaf. Then he moved to the Land of iron he was trained by the Former Iron leader Mifune (which was the last survivor of the naruto series) He trained Kenzo of the art of the samurai.Later we went to war with the Hidden Lock village,My master and Parents both died in battle. Kenzo then became the land of iron leader,He is also famous because he is the first ever ninja to master the arts of the swordsmen. To combine both ninjutsu and swordsmenship to create Iaido. Past Kenzo: He was a really well wise and respect child. He didn't have a lot of friends but he was quite talent..But handle back on a lot of things so, some of the other kids would think he was a failure.But he always had and eye for kio. so when it came to the other kids bullying her, He was always there to help . But one day he seen another side of kio which shocked him. Sp. Jounin Kenzo: During this time Kenzo was wiser then ever. He also had a student,His name was Kento Namikaze.Kenzo's father taught him the namikaze clan serect move The "Flying Thunder God Technique" and his mother trained him better at using his sharingan during this training, Kenzo closest friend tried to kill hane's and he went into action and murdered him. Then He awakened the mangekyo sharingan. Later on in his life the First hokage Amiki Uchiha exiled my family from the hidden leaf. Kenzo was a bit sad because he would never see his friends again and his childhood crush. (so he thought atleast) But before he left He had to see Kio one last time,He seen her in trouble outside of leaf in the woods but she was with Nikata and they was attacked by the original sound ninja four. Kenzo had to battle them since they was hurt Before he battled he said to kio" I'll Protect you no matter what".Kenzo was only able to handel two,He thought it was the end for him and his friends until Ameryuri,Kozako,and Kisaro Sensei,and kenzo's former student Kento came to help. But after the defeat of the sound ninja they trapped us in a barrier jutsu. It was up to kenzo to make up for not defeating all the sound ninja 4. So he ripped a whole in the sound barrier and used his sharingan to break the jutsu. Then his hair turned white-ish grey/black. Path To The Samurai Arc: Kenzo and His family Later lived in the Land of Iron.Kenzo was never use to the change of climate at first so he got sick multiple times.Soon after his body got use to the weather he trained endlessly. Until one day a Strange old man came at him and wanted to battle him.Kenzo boldy expected,But had the worse defeat.During the battle, the old man cut kenzo katana in half.Kenzo wanted to to contiune but he was to hurt and he had to much pain and sadness in his heart from being exiled from his home.He thought it was all his fault. As the old man began to walk. He said " if you want to discover a new you come to my temple past the three wolf mountains". After Kenzo recovery He remembered the old mans worlds of advise and made his way there.Once, there Kenzo seen the same old man again. The Old man greeted himself. His name was Mifune the leader of the samurai(and the last of the naruto generation).He train Kenzo in bother ninjutsu and The arts of the samurai. He trained for 3 years. During thoughs years Kenzo then Learned how to combine both Ninjutsu and Swordsmen ship into a art only him and his master knows called Iaido. He learned created a jutsu style of his own Katana art:blazing blades, (Which becomes a forbidden jutsu in the land of iron because of its power and risk.) Then, The Hidden lock Village tried to start a war with The land of iron... The land of iron tried to avoid the problem but failed when the lock village bombed the 5 kage summit...During a meeting, and Killed 54 samurai guards and the First hokage. a few survived from the blast..like the 4 kages and there guards others where dead. Then Kisaro Tori became the next Hokage (2nd Hokage). During the war, The Iron Country asked for aid from leaf and the other villages. But Kisaro couldn't do much due to the problems in leaf. But, Kisaro sent a few old friends. Kio Hyuga,Ameryuri Akuma,Sermari Yamanka,Izuto Uchiha,Miharu Uchiha and Kento Namikaze. They aided Mifune,Kenzo parents, and kenzo from the attack by The hidden Lock and Grass villages. The war went on for months and so many people was lost from this battle. later on in this war...Since grass was beginning to not agree with locks methods...grass withdrew from the battle but lock contiuned even when they knew there fate. So, Kenzo and his allies have there finally battle with the leader/Kage of The hidden lock village. During the battle with the Lock Kage he tried to blow the who land off the face of the earth with a dust style jutsu. My master tried to stop him but got a 6.7 degree burn and died. The Then when he was about to blow my father used flying thunder god lvl.2 and teleported both himself and my mother to a far off island and they died. But my mom removed her eyes and put in her sisters eyes.When the war ended my master made Kenzo a sword called "Black Swamp" before his death. Later after the War, I was In a showdown with a rouge samurai, Which was My former masters Student and one of my closest Friends and I defeat him in battle in cold blood and Awakened Mangekyo Sharingan. After the war.Kenzo was chosen by the elders of the land and the 5 kages that now kenzo was able to become the new leader of iron. Present Day Kenzo: He leads the land of Iron today.He has two kids Tekka and Sora they are both elite samurai/shinobi. Sora his youngest son is just as skilled as his father and is His head advisor of the land of iron.Tekka is strong but he also has the 16 tailed Jinchuuriki. Today the three of these Samurai are the deadiest swordsmen after the seven swordsmen.One day the land of iron was invaded by Two rouge ninja Ruza Inuzka And Kenzo's former friend who He thought Died, Bando. Bando and Ruza was after the 16 tailed beast I had to solo battle both of them..Kenzo was in bad shape after the fight he was almost finished,But kenzo manged to defeat Ruza With Iadio.Until reinforcements arrived to aid him. He was Blinded for over using his Sharingan. Sora,Kenzo's Advisior/Son sent a messager bird to Leaf contacting Kio hyuga to come to The land of iron to Help implant Kenzo's Mother "Tamikai Uchiha"eyes. Once the eyes was implanted Kenzo Awakened his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.A Few Months Later Kenzo Was sending more time in the Hidden Leaf village.He gotten His childhood Love Kio Hyuga and they are hopefully having a new child. Technique - Fireball,Escape jutsu,Phoienx Flower,Blazing Palm,Koto Amatsukami,Susano'o(blue),Amaterasu,Rasengan(weak verision),Grand fireball,Dragon flame bombs,lighting blade(from sword),Tsukuyomi,Fireball barrage,water dragon jutsu(copied Mizukage Sotechi Hozuki),Flying Thunder God,Blazing tiger palm jutsu, Copy Jutsu , Leaf hurricane, Primary lotus,Substitution jutsu, Sealing jutsu, Iadio,Charka Sabers Doujutsu - Sharingan, Maygekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Doujutsu Ablities - Copy, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Koto Amatsukami Ninja tools: shuriken,Windmill shuriken,Katana(black swamp) Substitution jutsu: Wooden Log Clan: Uchiha & Namikaze Age:?? Rank: Leader(Kage Level) Chakra nature:Fire,wind,Lightning, Water(copied from 3 mizukage) Chakra Releases:Fire release,wind release,Blast release, lightning release Squads: Team Kenzo, Squad 43, Legendary Sannin(temp) Quotes:(In battle);No need'' for assistance!If you don't want to get cut, Then don't get in my way. '' (To Kio); "I will Protect you No matter what!! Even if It kills Me." Family List: ''Youngest Son: Sora Uchiha '' Oldest Son: Tekka Namikaze Mother:Tamikai Uchiha (deceased) Father:Dotou Namikaze (deceased) Uncle: Shisui Uchiha (deceased) Grandfather:Yuboto Uchiha (deceased) Wife:Kio Hyuga Mission list: D ranks:19 C ranks:4 B ranks:56 A ranks:5 S ranks:29